deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bub (Bubble Bobble)
Bub is one of the main protagonists of the video game series, Bubble Bobble. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bub vs. Kirby Battle Royales * 8-Bit Classics Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) * Bubble Man (Mega Man) With Bob * Cuphead & Mugman (Cuphead) * Ice Climbers * Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Nick & Tom (Snow Bros.) History Bub, along with his brother, Bob, were turned into Bubble Dragons by Baron Von Blubba after attempting to rescue their girlfriends, Betty and Patty, who were kidnapped after wandering into the Wizard's Forest. The duo sets out to travel through the 100 levels of the Cave of Monsters and defeat the girls' kidnapper. Upon reaching the bottom of the cave and defeating Super Drunk, Bub and Bob manage to rescue their girlfriends, as well as their parents, who were under the control of an unknown figure (later confirmed to be the Boss of Dark Shadow in Rainbow Islands) who had been giving orders to Super Drunk. Bub's trademark ability involves producing and firing bubbles from his mouth. If the bubbles make contact with an opponent, they get trapped inside, allowing Bub to pop the bubble with his spines in order to defeat them. Along with utilizing the bubbles to attack foes, Bub is also able to jump on them in order to reach new heights. Death Battle Info ALL INFORMATION WAS ORIGINALLY FOUND https://mr-pepsi-and-pizza.deviantart.com/art/Bub-blows-bubbles-in-DEATH-BATTLE-712776715 PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. Background *Aliases: Bubblun, Bubby (Human) *Species: Human, Bubble Dragon *Height: Short *Weight: Unknown *Age: At least young *Residence: Rainbow World Physicality *Strength **Can knock enemies around an area like pinballs just by tackling them out of his bubbles **Can do the same thing as above to entire groups of enemies **Can do the same to giant enemies that are about twice as big as himself **Beat a giant mech suit at a puzzle game so hard that it exploded *Speed **Runs around pretty fast during classic Bubble Bobble rounds **Can travel across large spans of land during Bust a Move 2 at a decently quick pace **Can dodge lasers from above **Can travel through space from planet to planet in a few seconds *Durability **Seems to have a very mild form of toon force ***Heals from insane damage off screen, comes back from things like being flattened **Tanks and survives hits from a few different types of monsters in his career **Survives hits from Beluga's specifically ***Beluga's are capable of just grabbing stars out of the sky and putting them in a bag **Survived being electrocuted until his eyes went back **Got back up from a sentient boulder (holding a city on its head) crushing him **Completely fine being underwater for long periods of time **Survives being deep underwater on a planet made mostly of it **Can survive in the vacuum of space Skills & Abilities *Bubbles **Can spit an endless amount of bubbles from his mouth **Can shoot bubbles hard enough to damage giant robots and ufos **Can hold bubbles inside his mouth in order to float in the air **Can charge bubbles to make them ricochet off walls **Bubbles will shoot out a short distance before floating upwards constantly **Can ride on top of or inside of his bubbles **If he shoots a bubble at a weak (or weakened) enemy, than they will be trapped floating around in the bubble **Can jump off of bubbles to gain height, however after the jump the bubble pops **Bubbles can't be popped from the inside **Bubbles can be given certain properties to make them more usable in combat (See below) **Can make giant bubbles by charging them up **Used for holding groups of enemies and large enemies *Green Bubbles **Green-colored bubbles that only Bub can produce **Used to break through green barriers *Bubble Transmutation **When Bub pops one of his bubbles with a creature inside, he launches the creature away **Upon landing on the ground, the creature changes into food or jewelry **These items can be consumed or picked up by Bub for points *Giant Form **Multiplies in size, making him much stronger **Allows for bigger bubbles *Special Bubbles **Special bubbles Bub can produce after drinking from bottles that randomly appear **Lightning Bubble: ***When blown, a bubble with a bolt of lightning inside of it is produced ***When popped, shoots lightning straight forward, even going through walls **Water Bubble: ***When blown, a bubble with a pool of water inside of it is produced ***When popped, unleashes a flooding torrent of water that sweeps away everything ***While Bub is unaffected, the water transmutes those it hits into blue diamonds **Fire Bubble: ***When blown, a bubble with a fire inside of it is produced ***When popped, a fire hits the ground that spreads across it ****Especially good for making small platforms useless **Star Bubble: ***When blown, a bubble with a star inside of it is produced ***When popped, shoots out stars in a circle at enemies ***A fully charged shot damages all enemies in the screen **Tornado Bubble: ***When blown, a bubble with a tornado inside of it is produced ***When popped, unleashes a tornado **Rainbow Bubble: ***When blown, a bubble with a rainbow inside of it is produced ***When popped, unleashes a bursting rainbow upon targets **Fireball Bubble: ***Very rarely appear for use ***When harnessed, gives Bub powerful fire breath ***Can shoot fireballs that turn people into diamonds *Rainbow Magic **Able to cast rainbows in-front of him **Can walk over them as a make-shift platform **Can acquire any item in contact **Damages anyone that comes in contact with a rainbow or beneath it **When jumped upon, they fall down, crushing anyone below and releases a damage field above them **With power-ups, can increase the rainbow's speed, how many can be spawned or shoot them faster Weapons & Equipment *Parasol **Can deploy it by opening in-front of him or above his head **Can stun enemies by attacking them **Can be used as a shield to block **Can capture droplets and enemies **Can hurl/throw enemies at each other while carrying them **Can be used as a parachute for flight *Spaceship **A ship that can fly through space at high speeds *Bubble Buster **A weapon that is attached to the ground **Allows Bub to shoot bubbles as powerful projectiles **Not very good for opponents on the ground *Power-Ups **Has several power-ups that appear after specific conditions are met **Yellow Candy: ***Makes Bub's bubble-shooting more rapid-fire **Blue Candy: ***Makes Bub's bubbles move faster **Pink Candy: ***Makes Bub's bubbles travel a farther distance **Yellow Umbrella: ***Allows Bub to skip 3 levels **Pink Umbrella: ***Allows Bub to skip 5 levels **Red Umbrella: ***Allows Bub to skip 7 levels **Blue Ring: ***Makes Bub gain 10 points for every slight movement **Red Ring: ***Makes Bub gain 100 points for every bubble blown **Pink Ring: ***Makes Bub gain 500 points for every jump **Red Cross: ***Gives Bub fire breath **Blue Cross: ***Fills the area with water like the Water Bubble **Yellow Cross: ***Showers the screen with lightning **Blue Lamp: ***Gives Bub the effects of all three rings **Red Lamp: ***Gives Bub the effects of all three rings and candies **Pink Lamp: ***Generates an explosion that kills all enemies and turns them into diamonds **Yellow Lamp: ***Gives Bub the effects of all of the candies **Shoes: ***Boosts the speed of all of Bub's movements, running, jumping, falling, etc. **Gold Skull: ***Makes comets fly through the area ***Makes all enemies angry if they're hit by the comets **Orange Potion: ***Turns all enemies into sunflowers **Red Potion: ***Turns all enemies into flowers **Green Potion: ***Turns all enemies into 4 leaf clovers **Yellow Potion: ***Turns all enemies into rainbows **Pink Potion: ***Turns all enemies into music notes **Yellow Star: ***When touched, it turns into seven stars that radiate upwards ***Any enemy that is hit by a star is killed as if they're crushed by a rainbow **Red Star: ***Turns into sixteen stars that radiate outward in all directions ***Any enemy hit by a star will turn into a small diamond or power-up **Lipstick: ***Has the same effect as Yellow Potion ***Makes the next three special/power-up items into potions **Crystal Ball: ***Makes items appear faster **Door Secret: ***Allows Bub to enter a room filled wth gems **Door Warp: ***Allows Bub to go from Level 50 to Level 70 **Clock: ***Freezes time for everyone except Bub **Chack Heart: ***Freezes enemies in-place ***If Bub runs into those enemies, they'll turn into items **Necklace: ***Makes stars fall from the sky, turning enemies into diamonds **Book: ***Creates an explosion that kills everything caught in it ***Turns those it kills into diamonds **Tiara: ***Creates a cascade of shooting stars that kills all enemies **Bomb: ***Creates an explosion that kills everything caught in it ***Turns those it kills into diamonds **Bell: ***Flashes and rings when a special item is about to appear **Pink Beads: ***A ball bounces around, turning enemies into diamonds upon contact *High Score Cheat Items **Items gained by writing specific initials **Octopus: ***Turns all bubbles into wooden crosses **Flamingo: ***Turns all bubbles into sentient smiling pink poos with arms **Beer: ***Turns all bubbles into full pizzas **Fork: ***Makes low point-granting items fall from the sky ***Turns enemies into pink diamonds **Knife: ***Makes high point-granting items fall from the sky ***Turns enemies into pink diamonds **Soda: ***Makes sunflowers fall from the screen ***Turns all enemies they touch into pink diamonds Feats *Traveled through the 100 Floor Cave of Monsters with his brother (Bubble Bobble (1986)) *Alongside his brother Bob, saved their girlfriends from Super Drunk (Bubble Bobble (1986)) *Went on several adventures as a human with his brother (Rainbow Islands / Parasol Stars) *Defeated the Boss of Dark Shadow who was behind the events of the original game (Rainbow Islands) *Fought against Doh multiple times, who is able to wrap space and multiple dimensions (Rainbow Islands / Bubble Bobble Part 2 / Rainbow Islands Revolution) *Defeated the Demon King of Time Chaostikhan who managed to unleash a magma of menacing monsters throughout different planets and the universe (Parasol Stars) *Saved Judy from the Skull Brothers (Bubble Bobble Part 2) *Defeated the Demon King Great Skell and saved his village (Bubble Bobble Junior) *Became a king of the Storybook World alongside his brother, their girlfriends Peb and Pab after defeating Hyper Drunk (Bubble Symphony) **He also defeated Jack O'Colson (the Time Keeper) who is able to control the flow of time across Radish Land *Returned the stars to the guy by beating Great Skell once again (Bust-A-Move 2) *Defeated the Super Dark Great Dragon and saved the Rainbow Islands a second time (Bubble Memories) *Defeated the Moon Queen Madame Luna, along with Dreg who was controlling her (Bust-A-Move 4) **Madame Luna managed to break the mystical cards (The Arcana) into dimensional cracks known as dreams *Stopped another plan by the evil Dreg to have the Tree of Time be eaten by the Time Eaters (Super Puzzle Bobble) *Retrieved the Moon Water for his sick brother (Classic Bubble Bobble (Game Boy)) *Retrieved the Golden Bubble from Dreg and saved his world again (Bust-A-Move Millennium) *With friends collected the 9 Revolution Bubbles and saved their other friends from Dreg's castle (Bubble Bobble Revolution) *Went on a fake treasure hunt set up by his grandpa and received a Heart of Courage as a result (Bubble Bobble Double Shot) *Collected several Cosmo Bubbles, defeated Develon, and freed the alien Snown (Space Bust-A-Move) **Develon intended to not only take over the universe, but also to remove everyone's hopes and dreams *Defeated the Dark Dragon (Bubble Bobble Plus!) *Defeated Mecha Develon, who trapped both of them into a mysterious dimension so they can't oppose his conquest (Bubble Bobble Double) Weaknesses *Not really a close range fighter despite having a parasol as a weapon *Most of his power-up items (Outside of the Special Bubbles) only appear after highly specific conditions are met **In fact depending on your own thoughts, most of these items could be written off as game mechanics *Bubbles can't capture strong enemies until they're been damaged enough by popping bubbles *Spaceship is only good for travel *Bubble Buster can only aim upwards Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Bubble Bobble Characters Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Dragon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kids Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Size Changers Category:Space explorers Category:Square Enix Character Category:Summoners Category:Taito Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator